


An Accidental Discovery

by HalfElvishVixen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, abo dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfElvishVixen/pseuds/HalfElvishVixen
Summary: Alpha Itachi is under pressure from his father to mate with an Uchiha Omega now that he has come of age. But Itachi has no interest in the Omegas of his clan. He only has eyes for one person. Someone that he doesn't believe he can ever have. But a hike through the mountains together leaves both Itachi and Tenzo with a surprising discovery.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Yamato | Tenzou, Uchiha Itachi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	An Accidental Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing ABO so I hope it's not to awkward. There will eventually be a part two to this but I don't have the spoons to write it yet.

Itachi hated being an alpha. He hated the way a single whiff of an unmated Omega made him feel as if his body wasn’t his own. And it had only gotten worse since he had turned 18. His first rut had hit him hard. Itachi had locked himself away, doing the unthinkable- refusing missions. Turning Shisui away from his sealed door. He’d refused to allow anyone near him until he was absolutely certain that he was back in full control of himself. 

It was one thing for most of the alphas in Konoha to fulfill their needs within the red light district of Konoha. But Itachi was an Uchiha. Even without being a prodigy, he would be dangerous. But with his level of skill and training….

He needed to be in control. Always. He couldn’t allow himself so much as a single slip. And he’d happily deal with an Irate Shisui and some admonishment from both the village and clan elders than the aftereffects of the things he knew he was capable of. 

Although he could do without the added pressure from his father to select one of the few Omegas from among the Uchiha to mate already. He had enough lectures on his duty as the future head of the clan to last him a lifetime and his father had certainly not reacted well to Itachi’s firm admission that he had no desire in mating any of the proposed Omegas. 

Tenzo’s invitation for a day out was a welcome distraction from it all. It felt like he never left the village except to go on missions anymore, so the idea of making the trek to one of the nearby mountain trails filled him with a delicious energy which clearly had nothing to do with his particularly handsome teammate.  
His particularly handsome and absolutely off limits teammate. 

They met by the village gates, a smile spreading across Tenzo’s face as he saw Itachi leaned up against a tree waiting for him. The Uchiha’s long hair was tied up in a loose bun, much more comfortable than his typical tight braid or pony tail that he wore during training, but would still keep his raven locks out of his face as they hiked. He was dressed casually, a nice change of pace from the Anbu uniform they were both so used to wearing. 

Tenzo, Itachi noted, was similarly dressed, although he hadn’t forgone his happuri. Itachi kept his eyes impassive as he studied the way the fabric of Tenzo’s black shirt clung comfortably to the man’s broad shoulders. He was steadier built than Itachi, who was the smallest member of team Ro, with their captain, Kakashi being a happy medium between the two. Itachi knew that he had the strength to match any alpha in the village, a result of a lifetime of training and his mastery over the Mokuton. More than once, Itachi had found his eyes drawn to Tenzo’s well defined back and chest as they changed together in the Anbu locker rooms. 

If Tenzo had noticed the Uchiha’s attention, he hadn’t said anything. And Itachi, for his part, had kept any such interest well under wraps. Off limits. He reminded himself often. They were teammates and while it wasn’t exactly forbidden, Itachi wouldn’t compromise their job or their missions with something so base as the carnal desires of his bloodline. On top of which, there was the expectations of the clan. And while Itachi could push the limits with his father, there were certain things that he knew Fugaku would never accept. 

“Morning, Feathers.” Tenzo’s tone was light. And even though he prickled a little bit at the nickname that the captain had stuck him with, it made Itachi happy whenever the Mokuton user was so carefree.  
“Cat,” Itachi responded with a welcoming nod and the ghost of a smile that someone who didn’t know him as well would likely miss. Together, they started off in a comfortable silence.  
As they walked, Itachi felt himself starting to become restless. It was hardly noticeable at first. Their pace wasn’t hurried, but they walked with purpose and so for a while it was enough to mask the growing jittery feeling in the back of the younger man’s mind. But eventually Itachi found himself becoming increasingly frustrated, seemingly for no reason. Their pace began to feel like slogging through thick mud when Itachi’s body was screaming at him to run. 

With a flicker of crimson, Itachi activated his sharingan, his eyes sweeping the area around them, looking for whatever danger was putting his instincts on high alert. 

Nothing. 

His visual prowess yielded no answer, other than to tell Itachi that they were most definitely alone as they walked. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself, savoring the soft fragrance of spring rain and lavender that seemed to be carried on the wind. 

“Are you ok, Itachi?” Tenzo asked, noticing the lines of tension throughout the young alpha’s body. He’d seen the look on Itachi’s face before, but usually only on missions when they were in hostile territory or about to confront a target. He was like a coiled spring, ready to explode the moment a threat presented itself. It was also a subtle reminder that despite Itachi’s smaller stature, more feminine features and slight build, he was absolutely and without a doubt a very dangerous shinobi. 

Itachi blinked and the red in his eyes vanished, leaving only the normal onyx depths behind, “Yeah.” His answer was non-committal but his shoulders relaxed slightly and they continued on.  
Reaching the more difficult part of the mountain trail seemed to help. Itachi was able to focus some of the nervous energy coursing through his veins to navigating the rough terrain, finding handholds where small cliffs blocked their way and avoiding treacherous places where weather had worn away at the dirt and old roots until the pressure of a footfall would be enough to make the ground fall away. The exertion wasn’t enough to make the two well-conditioned Shinobi sweat, especially with the cool morning air around them, but it was enough to make Itachi breathe hard, enough to satisfy some of that need for a physical release that was steadily growing in him. 

Tenzo watched Itachi, watched the way the young man’s mind worked, processing information at a speed that rivaled the tactical brilliance of the captain, watched as he constantly shifted and adjusted to each new piece of information, his eyebrows furrowing together in concentration. And a familiar scent began to register in Tenzo’s mind. A scent that Itachi seemed completely unaware of but that was absolutely Intoxicating. Something Tenzo had to fight as his body tried desperately to react to. The most delicate and yet overwhelmingly delicious alpha musk that Tenzo had ever smelled. It was bright points of mint and then vanilla and spice, something that started with a cold bite and then lingered with a complicated sweetness that warmed Tenzo through and through. 

Whether he was aware of it or not, Tenzo knew the Uchiha heir typically suppressed his musk. Tenzo had never met another alpha except Kakashi who did so. But where Kakashi’s scent never escaped the captain’s careful control, Itachi’s quickly became evident any time the young man found himself focusing or exerting himself. And while Itachi didn’t seem to notice, Tenzo, enemies, and anyone around Itachi, would be hard pressed to miss it. After all, the Uchiha bloodline was an old one, and the alpha blood ran particularly strong in Itachi. 

Up ahead of him, Itachi’s voice broke through Tenzo’s thoughts and snapped the brunette back into his surroundings. 

“The trail is out ahead. It looks like there was a rockslide sometime during the winter storms.” Itachi’s expression didn’t change, but Tenzo could read hints of irritation and impatience in the downturn of his lips. Tenzo wondered why such a seemingly simple inconvenience would provoke that kind of response from his normally aloof teammate. 

“Do you want to go back?” Tenzo asked hesitantly. He certainly didn’t want to cut their day out short, but it seemed to him that something was bothering Itachi and he wasn’t about to force his company on the raven haired man, no matter how much he wanted to be with him, how much he loathed to pull away from that delicious scent and Itachi’s delicate features and those dark onyx eyes which seemed to always be staring deep into Tenzo’s soul.

There was a pause and Itachi’s frown deepened, but he shook his head. 

“We should check and see how extensive the damage is. It will need to be reported to Lord Fifth before anyone else comes up here and gets hurt.” It was one thing for them, they were shinobi of the highest order. But this path was also particularly popular with civilians, who could find themselves in a bad situation very easily. 

They picked their way forward through the rubble and fallen trees carefully, Itachi occasionally warning Tenzo about a loose spot that his visual prowess could detect which Tenzo might not have noticed until he tested his weight. Itachi was grateful to have something to focus on, a task that required his attention as a diversion from the way the smell of lavender was setting fire to his senses and making his body thrum with a familiar heat. A heat that terrified him. A heat that threatened to drive him mad as he tried to stomp it down. 

The relief of crossing the place where the trail had been erased from the mountain side was all too brief. The rockslide hadn’t been terribly large, and it was less than ten minutes before Itachi and Tenzo found themselves on the other side where the path was clear again. And as Tenzo turned to say something to him but as the mokuton user’s mouth opened, the wind shifted around them and lavender and the smell of rain and now something else, like sweat pea and honeysuckle, hit Itachi like a wall. 

Everything stopped. Itachi felt fire melt through his veins. His eyes flashed crimson and deep in his throat, unbidden, came a guttural growl. Omega. There was no mistaking it. 

Once again Itachi’s eyes flicked over their surroundings, searching for the source of the scent. But there was no one…

His eyes landed on Tenzo and a strange expression came over his face as realization hit him. 

“You’re an Omega?” Itachi’s voice was strained, and a bit incredulous. Tenzo froze, his eyes going wide at the words. He’d been suppressing his scent….hadn’t he?

Time stood still. They stood together, both frozen in place, facing each other. Tenzo had never seen Itachi’s face look so strained, like he was actually in pain. Tenzo quickly shunted his chakra to the place on his neck where the omega scent was produced to subdue it. 

“Don’t” Itachi’s voice was barely more than a harsh whisper, but the tone of it shocked Tenzo. There was the alpha command but also something else. A whine of need. A sound that Tenzo never would have expected from Itachi. But a sound that he had dreamed of, none the less. 

Tenzo flushed red and looked away from Itachi’s burning gaze. He didn’t offer any kind of explanation. Not just didn’t, but couldn’t. His mouth was dry and he couldn’t make the muscles of his jaw work to form the words to tell Itachi he didn’t mean to lie to him or to the captain, that he suppressed his scent because Omega’s didn’t join anbu, rarely ever became shinobi because of the effect of their scents, because of the effect they could have on those around them. Even when an omega did openly end up on passing the academy exams, they were usually reserved for a very….specific….subset of missions. Something that made Tenzo sick to his stomach at the thought of it. 

Itachi was standing stock still, every muscle in his body tensed, like he was forcing himself not to close the distance between himself and Tenzo. Now that he recognized the scent was coming from Tenzo, he realized he had smelled it before, but up until now it had always been faint, just a pleasant scent on the breeze that filled him with a subtle sense of longing. But since he had come of age, Itachi’s senses had been magnified tenfold. 

He was so conflicted. He’d been attracted to Tenzo before, and with the scent all around him, calling to him, begging him to lose himself to his instincts, he could feel white hot desire burning in his lower half. It would be so easy to give into it. So easy to let himself over to the nature of his blood. 

But this was also Tenzo. It was his teammate. His friend. Off limits. He didn’t want to betray the trust, the comfortable ease that had developed between the two of them. He didn’t want to lose this precious person because of the part of himself that he loathed. 

Tenzo could see the turmoil on Itachi’s face. Could see the battle raging inside the young alpha. And he wanted to close the distance between them. To sooth the pained look off Itachi’s face. To caress Itachi’s face and to bury his nose down into the crook of Itachi’s neck where that intoxicating scent of mint and spiced vanilla is the strongest. 

“Go.” The word is an order, but it has no weight behind it. Still, Tenzo felt it reverberate in his chest like a blow to his sternum. Itachi didn’t want him that way. Tenzo had always understood that. He wasn’t a member of a clan, wasn’t someone with any kind of standing, was just a ghost from the darkest shadows of the village who managed to find his way into the light of day. He was no one. And Itachi was special. 

But the next words that fell from Itachi’s lips chased all of those doubts from Tenzo’s mind and made him look up into those incredibly deep, dark eyes across from him. 

“You deserve so much better.” He sounded so broken. Like the whole world had been offered to him, only to be snatched away in an instant. Sadness and longing intertwined themselves all across Itachi’s features in an openness that Tenzo had never seen before on the Uchiha’s impassive features. 

Understanding filled Tenzo. Itachi felt something for him. Wanted him, but didn’t believe that Tenzo felt the same way. Didn’t believe that he was worthy of Tenzo. 

That realization was enough to break the spell which had fallen over Tenzo, gave him the presence of mind to contract the muscles in his legs and propel himself forward a step. Itachi’s hands balled into fists, his nails digging so deeply into his palms that blood begins to well up to sear his fingertips. 

The desire burns Itachi, burns as strongly as the fire of his rut. The pain from his hands clears his head for a moment, but he knows that if he doesn’t put some distance between himself and Tenzo, he won’t be able to stop himself. He’ll lose control. And he is sure that Tenzo will never forgive him for it. Certainly, Itachi would never forgive himself. 

“Tenzo…” he pleads, quickly losing focus on whether he wants to beg Tenzo to run as far away from him as possible, or to stay and quiet the fire inside him. 

“Itachi….I want to.” Tenzo isn’t used to being so forward. It’s not something he’s ever been comfortable with, but he can see that it’s what Itachi needs to hear. To know that the feeling between them, the attraction, the desire is mutual. 

The stillness shatters. Itachi is there, against him, hands searching, exploring, gripping, pulling Tenzo flush against him as he breaths in Tenzo’s scent. Tenzo can smell the blood on Itachi, the iron tang mingling with Itachi’s overwhelming musk. 

Itachi latches on to one last moment of restraint, of clarity.

“Tell me to stop.” This time it’s not a command, but a whisper, a gentle nudge for Tenzo telling him that Itachi still has the strength to stop if this isn’t ok. 

“I don’t want you to stop.” Tenzo breaths the words in Itachi’s ear and Itachi turns his head up so that his mouth finds Tenzo’s and a mutual fire seals them together and they sear each other like hot coals. 

***

The fire in Itachi’s veins has dulled to a warm glow. Still present, still urging him to draw ever closer to Tenzo, but no longer burning him from the inside out. Their clothes have been discarded, tossed somewhere among the rocks in their haste, but neither man is shy as they lay together. The mountain is empty, the rocks on the now destroyed path separating them from the rest of the world. No words pass between them for a long time. No words are needed. Their thoughts to one another are conveyed by the beating of their hearts and the way Itachi’s thumb rubs over the skin of Tenzo’s bare chest. Neither of them breaks the silence to ask the question in the back of their minds, to ask what comes next now that they are both hopelessly addicted to each other. 

Itachi breaths in Tenzo’s scent, memorizing all of the complex floral notes, lavender at the forefront with that soothing smell of rain, but also a thousand other little notes which combine like a beautiful harmony. Hesitantly, his thumb moves to brush lightly over the spot on Tenzo’s neck where the mark of his mate was meant to go. He smiles as he feels Tenzo shiver beneath his touch. 

“Itachi…” this time it’s Tenzo’s voice that is thick with hesitation. Itachi pulls away, propping his head up to study Tenzo’s face. 

“Do you regret it?” Itachi is careful to keep any emotion out of the question, but Tenzo can read in the young alpha’s eyes the fear of his answer. 

“No,” If there was one thing Tenzo was certain he would never regret, it was this. Itachi. Their bodies pressed together, their hearts and souls in harmony with each other. But he was well aware of Itachi’s complicated position. 

“I don’t regret anything, Itachi…But…we should’t…your father-“

“fuck my father.” The outburst is so unexpected, so unlike Itachi that Tenzo loses the words he was about to say. Itachi’s eyes catch his and Itachi reaches over to cup Tenzo’s face. 

“You are the love of my life. There is no way I’m leaving now. I don’t care if my father disowns me. You are the only thing I want. Forever.” He moved to nuzzle down into the crook of Tenzo’s neck, his breath ghosting over the sensitive spot there. 

“But only if you want that as well.” Itachi knew he would never be able to be with another omega. But he would deny himself if Tenzo had any hesitations, any doubts. He would never take that choice away from Tenzo. 

Itachi pressed a chaste kiss down on that spot, sending another shiver of pleasure through Tenzo. It was a question, asking Tenzo what he wanted, waiting for Tenzo’s permission or rejection. Tenzo brought one hand up to caress Itachi’s jaw line. He felt flowers blooming around them, petals dancing across their bear skin. 

“Yes.” 

Itachi pressed another kiss into Tenzo’s neck before he nipped at the skin, testing it gently. Then an instant of pain as Itachi bit down, breaking the skin of Tenzo’s shoulder and sealing the bond between them with his mark and his scent.


End file.
